Yondaime's Death
by Godentine
Summary: On the eve of Kyuubi's defeat, the people closest to him mourn as they face the reality of Yondaime's death. Oneshot


Yondaime's Death

Disclaimer : I AM Sagazlegend and I don't own Naruto

Okay - This oneshot, Yondaime's Death, was originally written by User : Sagazlegend and is being reposted. There will be no changes to that original chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yondaime's Death_

The Kyuubi was dead...but so was the Leaf's esteemed leader the Yondaime, Kazama Arashi.

The Yondaime had died in the face of the greatest danger that had ever befallen Konoha and with the Kyuubi gone, Konoha had time to mourn and remember their loved ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, the Yondaime's genious student was infront of the memorial gravestone. He was kneeling there with a bouquet of flowers. He traced Uchiha Obito's name with his finger. Kakashi raised his headband so his Sharingan showed. It was not spinning at all, frozen in Kakashi's grief. Kakashi wept, as Obito's and his own eyes leaked tears. Once upon a time, Kakashi had vowed never to let a comrade die again, but once again he was helpless. Kakashi hugged the gravestone and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was staring out at the dark clouds from his office. Once again he had been called to take the position as Hokage, once again because of the death of the previous one. He sighed and put down his pipe. Though it was in Konoha's own standards that a Shinobi should never cry, the Sandaime looked at Arashi's headband which he held in his hand and felt a tear leak out of his eyes. He gripped the headband of the blond prodiegy tighter, as wet spots began to cleanse the metal of dirt and blood. Outside, it began to rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was sitting in her house, looking at her team picture, a smiling sensei, a pouting Kakashi, a smiling Rin and a laughing Obito. A happyness encased in amber, preserved in memories but did not exist any longer. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, which she had done for hours, until there were no tears left to cry. As she looked outside, at the rain dripping down her window, she smiled as she remembered the happy times the team had together. When Obito and Arashi were still alive. One last tear left the corner of her eyes as she stared at the casading streams of water. At least, she thought fondly, Obito will be able to greet sensei when he arrives...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya sat at the spot where Arashi had died. His genious student, always running around like a ball of energy. All the times he had interupted his research. All the times he had helped him run away from angry crowds of women. Jiraiya smiled sadly, as he thought about the day that Arashi bounced up to him to show his new technique called the Rasengan. He was the one person he had ever taught it too because Arashi thought of him as...a father. Lying down on the battlefield Jiraiya cried, hoping that Arashi would come back, but he was gone...just like Ochimaru...his dearest friend...and Arashi...his very own son. Rain drops mingled with his tears as the sky turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was in a tent, looking at the letters that Arashi had written to him over the years...on missions...in towns...during training. He used to think of them as only letters, but now he knew that they'd never come again. He drunk in the words as solace, hearing his friend's voice speak to him through this age old correspondace. As he read the letters Itachi felt water drip down his face, staining his face with streaks of tears. He...was crying...for the first time as an Anbu, he was crying. Itachi took the precious letters and walked out of the tent, back to his home, which was untouched because of Arashi's sacrifice. He lowered his hiate to hide the tears in his eyes, but cry he did, as the his headband was soaked through. The sky began to rain water upon Itachi. He sighed. It seemed that Kami was crying too, for the yellow ball of energy, known only as the Yondaime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
